1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rotary scrubber apparatus arranged for the rotative cleaning of surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cleaning of tubs, showers, and the like is typically associated with a manually intensive procedure. Prior art scrubber structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,334 to Carbonell sets forth a scrubber utilizing a motor powered rotary brush structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,729 to Roman sets forth a scrubber having rotary blades mounted within a housing in fluid communication with a conduit as the individual matrix rotary brushes is mounted medially of a bottom wall of the housing.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved rotary scrubber apparatus as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in effecting the rotary cleaning of a surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.